


It's just a bruise

by NativeFeather



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Fluff and Smut, Gang Violence, Hospitals, Hurt Sykkuno, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Neck Kissing, Protective Corpse, Rough Kissing, Slow Burn, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NativeFeather/pseuds/NativeFeather
Summary: Sykkuno keeps his balance of work and friends but for how long. Just when things were going so well too.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 473





	1. Hands

It had been a long day and Sykkuno was finishing up his stream.  
"Okay guys I think I'm gunna end it here. Thanks for watching it means a lot and thanks a bunch for the subs. It's getting kinda late so I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye".

Sykkuno ended the stream and sat back in his chair with a sigh. We really streamed for a good while there. Maybe I'll get some reading in before bed, Sykkuno thought to himself.

There was a ping from his phone.

It was his boss.

Gabrielle: **Can you come in tomorrow? Diana called in sick.**

_Ugh there goes my time to myself._

Sykkuno: **Yeah sure. What time do you need me in?**

There was no immediate text back so Sykkuno got up to make himself some tea before bed. He planned to stream for 5 hours today but there was a lot of hype from subs and he decided to keep going. It ended up being an 8 hour stream. He was just about to drop and now he has to get up for work in the vets.

Another ping.

Gabrielle: **I'll need you in at 7. Thanks see you then.**

He let out a long sigh. _Great. Just what I needed._  
It wasn't that Sykkuno hated his part time job. He loved it. Working with animals always came naturally to him but the early mornings were a killer. Especially if he decided to have a long stream. But his aunt knew a woman who needed help some days so it stuck.  
The kettle had just finished boiling when he got another text. This time it was his friend Rae.

Rae: **Hey did you see Corpse's tweet?**

\-- **https://twitter.com/Corpse_Husband/tweet/268252899876288s??+277--**

**OPEN THIS NOW!!! (⑉⊙ȏ⊙)**

Sykkuno felt confused. Usually Corpse's tweets were just promotion for his music or memes. This must be major if Rae is texting him about it.

He clicked on the link.

Corpse's tweet popped up.

_Holy god. Wow. Oh jesus._

A hand. But not just any hand. Corpse's hand. And it was beautiful.

_Damn. Big hands._

Sykkuno could feel his face getting red and quickly exited out of Twitter.

Sykkuno: **So...**

Sykkuno: **I seen the tweet**

His face still felt hot by the time Rae replied.

Rae: **And??!! What do you think?**

Sykkuno: **I think those are some big beautiful hands. And that I might have to avoid him forever because if we ever meet up I don't think I'll be able to take my eyes off his hands.**

Rae: **OMG SYKKUNO. LMAO. I'll just get him to wear gloves haha. You'll be fine.**

Sykkuno: **But I'll still know what they look like in size. It's like a bulge. You can't see it but you know it's big.**

Rae: **AHAKAHSJSSJSH SYKKUNO STFU**

Sykkuno: **Anyways I gotta sleep. Early morning shift tomorrow :(**

Rae: **Oh shit that sucks. Goodnight :***

Sykkuno: **Goodnight :***

Sykkuno poured the water into his cup and popped a teabag in. Scrolling through Twitter he read some reactions to Corpse's hand tweet.

@chocolatepenquin12  
 **Omfg Corpse you can't just drop a hand pic like that out of nowhere and expect me to live.**

@geodeprincess  
 **So when you making an onlyfans???**

@beanbagmistress  
 **Choke me right now just do it omg I'm sweating**

@carameldog  
 **If I had a dick I'd be hard right now. Anyone else? Also yes please make an onlyfans idc if it's just pictures of your hands.**

@bingbong34  
 **When are you going to reveal your face???**

The last reply annoyed the fuck out of Sykkuno. Everyone of Corpse's friends knew that he felt pressured when people asked about a face reveal. He even said that he didn't want to disappoint people if he didn't look hot enough. That made Sykkuno sad because he was nearly sure Corpse was hot. And even if he wasn't, his friends wouldn't care because Corpse was a great guy and an awesome friend so it wouldn't matter.

Sykkuno finished making his tea and treaded off to his room. Changing into his pyjamas, he set his tea down and got into bed. He kept thinking about that hand pic and he was glad his tea was already hot or someone could say something else was making him hot. Soon enough he had his tea drunk and he was feeling really sleepy.  
 _I hope tomorrow's shift is calm so I'm not wrecked for streaming._  
He drifted off into a deep sleep.


	2. Routine

It felt like Sykkuno go no sleep at all. His alarm went off at 6am and 15 minutes later he was still lying in bed trying to wake up.

"I should get up".

He rubbed his eyes and heaved himself up. _Okay let's go._

Sykkuno's routine wasn't a complicated one but he did love his bed. First thing he did in the morning was get dressed and he already had his uniform ready for today. It was lying over the chair in his room. He changed into his uniform which were simple teal medical scrubs. "Nice. One step done".

He made his way to the kitchen to make breakfast.

**PING**

_Who could that be? It's half 6 in the morning what the hell_.

Sykkuno left the kettle to boil and his pancakes in the toaster and picked up his phone.

**Discord Notification**

**Snapchat Notification**

**Snapchat Notification**

**Snapchat Notification**

_Jesus why so many at this time?_

He unlocked his phone and opened Discord first.

That last chat he had opened was just some random people from the UK chatting.

_Time difference. Makes sense_.

Next he opened Snapchat.

A snap from Rae, Lily and.... CORPSE.

He opened Rae's quickly and it was just a 2am photo of her fridge. Sykkuno laughed to himself. _Typical Rae_. The other messages must have came through when his phone went off.

He opened Lily's snap. It was a picture of her and Michael with their suitcases. _Oh that's right. They are going on their trip to Germany today_. He sent her back a quick snap of himself saying " **good luck and safe travels** ".

The last snap was from Corpse which didn't surprise him. Everyone of their friends knew that Corpse had strange sleep schedules or none at all sometimes. Sykkuno shivered at the thought. He opened the snap.

For a second he didn't know what he was looking at. He stepped back a bit to get a better look. _Oh! It's a picture of him at his stream set up_.

You could see the massive cup of coffee in the background and there was that infamous hand again. He ran to the hall and fixed his hair in the mirror. Sykkuno quickly sent a snap back of him posing with a peace sign in the mirror. "I hate early mornings :'(" Once the snap was sent he ran back to the kitchen just in time to grab his pancakes out of the toaster before they burnt. "Ooh ahh ow ow hot", he quickly buttered the pancakes and made his tea. It was 6:35 so he had to be fast. It took him 15 minutes to walk to the pet clinic and he didn't want to be late.

Scoffing done the pancakes and tea, he ran to his room to get his bag and coat. Walking down the hall, he took one last look in the mirror before heading towards the door.

_Hopefully today is interesting._

Sykkuno would come to regret that wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 will be up soon! Please let me know in the comments if I have any mistakes and leave some kudos! (✿^‿^)


	3. I like dogs

It was mornings like these that made Sykkuno yearn for the summer months. On a November morning it was freezing cold with frost on the pavements.

_Brrrrr it's freezing_. Sykkuno rubbed his hands together. I should invest in some good gloves, he thought to himself.

Being up early did have its perks. Like how there were always squirrels or rabbits along the bushes and how he was up just in time to see the sunrise. 

Walking to work was great because he always said to hello to everyone on his way.

Like the baker man who always opens at 10 to 7 every morning. And the little old lady who runs the flower shop a few blocks down. And lastly, the Marigold café which opens just before 7. Sykkuno calls in there most days to chat with Toast who works there.

Speak of the devil. Sykkuno was walking by the café just a block down from the pet clinic and spotted Toast setting out the tables and chairs. He gave the man a small wave.

"Heya Toast".

"Oh hey Sykkuno. Last minute call in?".

He grimaced. "You know it. I'll catch you later?".

"Sure thing. See ya". 

Sykkuno took off down the block and looked at his watch.

**6:56**

Okay just gotta speed it up.

He quickened the pace and turned left down a narrow street where all the nick nack shops were. This was the shortcut way when he found himself short on time.

Soon enough he walked out onto the street and there was the clinic straight in front of him. Opening the door he glanced at the clock about the reception. 

**7:00**

_Whew. Just in time._

Sykkuno walked over to sign in at reception. He smiled at the woman behind the desk. "Hey Julie".

"Hey Sykkuno", she gave him a big smile. One that always gave him ideas she liked him a bit too much. "Thanks for coming in so last minute. Gabrielle was really stuck. It's good he has such a good worker like you to help out". She gave him those eyes again. The ones that made him cringe.

"Haha yep that's me", he laughed nervously. Sykkuno knew what it was like to unintentionally lead a girl on. It never ended well. Usually the file would cuss him out or threaten him for hurting them.

Once he was done signing in Sykkuno made his way down the corridor to the back office. He opened the door and seen at the back Gabrielle sitting at her desk.

She got up in a flurry when she seen him.

"Oh Sykkuno thank you for coming in. I just needed you in today because there are going to be so many appointments and I didn't think I'd be able to manage by myself". She fixed at some papers on her desk. "And poor Diana has a stomach bug the poor girl. I really appreciate you coming in to help".

It's honestly not a problem Gabrielle. I'm trying to spend more time working here anyways since I'm training to be a vet tech so the more shifts the better". He gave her a big smile to push the point across.

"Yes I was planning to add more shifts to your rota but I wanted to check with you first. Gabrielle made her way to her desk and opened her diary. "I'm going to need you in here on Thursday morning and Friday morning. Does that suit?".

Sykkuno mentally checked his calender. Today was Tuesday. So Thursday was in two days time. He was free that day. Friday he would have to push his stream back an hour but other than that he was okay to come in.

"Yeah that should be fine". He internally cringed. _I'm gunna have to message the group and let them know I'll be a bit late to the stream on Friday._

"Okay so we have a Springer spaniel coming in this morning at 7:45 for a check over and at 8:15 we have a Labrador in for an MRI. Then at 9:15 we have a bulldog in for hip surgery. That will take the whole two hours so we'll get finished with her at around 10:20. Then the last one we have before lunch is a cat in for a CT scan. You can look at the rest of the appointments yourself Sykkuno. And then I guess you can write out an action plan and I'll take a look at it later yeah?"

"Yeah that's fine", Sykkuno sat at his desk with a flop. _Damn_ , he thought. _That's a lot of patients booked in for the morning._

_Well I guess I better help with the preparation work._

He got up from his desk and stretched. He had never had as many appointments before lunch so the prep work would have to be doubled.

_Right let's go_

The first thing Sykkuno did in the mornings was feed the animals who were in for long term waiting after surgeries or over night care.

Once he had that done it was time to weigh them all to make sure they were healthy.

He took the first cat out and put him on the scales. This one was called Nico and was all black. His favourite but he wouldn't tell anyone that.

His weight was perfect so once he cleaned out the litter box he put him back in his cage.

The next cat was white and crabbid so Sykkuno had his gloves on for this. He made sure to put a towel over her head so she would calm down a bit. He placed her on the scales. _Hmm a little underweight._

He noted that down on her flip chart and gave her an extra scoop of food. "You'll be all better in no time Pearl". He cleaned out her litter box and filled her water bowel before placing her back in her cage.

The next pet was a brown terrior. He was in after getting a cast on his leg. "Hey little guy". This dog always wagged his tail when he seen Sykkuno. "I see you still have the energy to give me a little wag haha", Sykkuno maybe had more than one favourite. He gave the dog a check up and moved on to the final cage. 

This cage had a pet rabbit inside. One with floppy ears and brown spots. "Hey Nelly, he gave the rabbit a pet on the head. "How you doing today?" Nelly was in for surgery for her overgrown teeth and she was going home today. He read on her chart that the owner should be coming to collect her at 4 today.

"Okay looks like you're going home today. I'll miss your little ears". Sykkuno cleaned out the last cage and made his way to the medical store. He grasped the bed tissue roll and the big scales and brought them into the 1st check up room. _Springer spaniel in at 7:45. Preparation: Check. Okay next room._

He strolled to the MRI room and put his plastics scrubs on. Once he had his gloves he took into cleaning the MRI room for the Labrador coming in. _Alright that's that done_.

It was coming up to half 7 now so he had time to start his action plan.

**Action Plan**

**Prepare for each appointment**

**Manage time accordingly**

**Clean up after every session**

**Be proactive with approach**

***Ask Gabrielle on how to do catheter***

He got half way through when his phone went off.

Rae: **So we meeting up for coffee on your break yeah? :)**

Sykkuno: **Yep! :) I'll need it. Today is gunna be busyヽ༼⁰o⁰；༽ノ**

Rae: **Oh fuck well I'm buying then ;)**

Sykkuno: **Omg no you're not**

Rae: **Yes I am now stfu and accept my offer 乁[ ◕ ᴥ ◕ ]ㄏ**

Sykkuno: **Fiiinnee**

Rae: **:P**

He set down his phone and set to work. Sykkuno worked for another 15 minutes before he saved his work. 

It was time for their first appointment.

He just knew today was going to be a killer long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to post the next chapter early sue me. Please leave a comment if you see any mistakes :)


	4. Sub-zero temperatures

"Okay see ya. Thanks!". The man picked up his pets cage and made his way out.

That was the last client of the day and Sykkuno felt drained. He was already calculating how many coffees he would need to stay awake for tonights stream.

"Oh Sykkuno I'm gunna need you to close up the clinic tonight. I got a house call to take care of a horse". Gabrielle looked just the same as him. Tired.

"Okay no problem". He gave her a thumbs up and that was all she needed to run out the door to her car.

 _Lock up. Great. My favourite. As if it wasn't cold enough walking home at 5. Now I have to walk home at 6_. He shivered at the thought.

All Sykkuno had to do was fill up the food and water for the animals and do a quick brush and mop.

_Thank god I'm getting paid for this._

\---

30 minutes later he had everything clean and ready for the next morning. 

Sykkuno grabbed his coat and bag from the office and walked to the door to lock up. As soon as he made it outside the cold breeze hit him.

"Hggghh brrrrrr. Goddamn it's cold", he tried rubbing his hands together to generate some heat but his fingers were going numb. Reaching for his keys he brought them towards the keyhole. 

He dropped them on the ground as his hands froze up. "Shit". He took them in his hands with a firm grip this time and locked the door.

Gloves. Gloves. Gloves.

He turned on his data while he walked to check if he got any messages.

**PING**   
**PING**   
**PING**   
**PING**

The notifications seemed like they wouldn't stop.

Sykkuno opened his phone and seen it was just snapchat.

The first five snaps were from Lily. Going to the airport. Arriving in Germany. Getting the transport to the hotel. Arriving at the hotel. And last but not least a snap of their hotel.

I wish I was going on holidays soon.

The next snap he opened was from Rae

It was a selfie of her looking sad with a caption that read **"Why did you not reply to my 2am snap?? :((( Rae very sad now :'("**

This must have been sent before they met for coffee.

Sykkuno smiled at his phone and shook his head. Sending back a message. 

Sykkuno: **Sawwy :( me was working very hawwd today. At least we got coffee earlier! :0**

Another cold breeze hit him and he huddled into his coat.

Rae: **Okay I forgive you :P**

Sykkuno: **So you're in a forgiving mood then? Good.**  
 **Because I'm gunna have to come on stream with you guys a little late on Friday :/...**

  
Rae: **Are you serious? How late are we talking?**

  
Sykkuno: **Like and hour.....and a half? (~_~;)**

  
Rae: **Why how come?**

Sykkuno: **We had Diana call in sick so I have to cover her shifts :// it's good for my training though.**

Rae: **Ahhh okay I suppose that's fair. Want me to pass it on in the group chat?**

Sykkuno: **Yeah please that would be great. I think I'm going to have a short stream tonight because I'm wrecked after today.**

Rae: **Oh yeah for definite. That's a good idea.**

Sykkuno: **Okay I'll see you in the server soon :***

Rae: **Heehee see you soon! :***

  
As soon as he arrived home Sykkuno changed into his pyjamas and made himself some soup. He turned on his computer and the rest of his set up.

He didn't need his webcam as he planned to do a stream without it tonight. I'm not getting out of these pyjamas.

In no time at all he had his stream ready to start. It usually didn't take much to get the viewer count up on his streams and soon enough he had over 30k people watching him. 

"Heya guys. I was thinking of playing a bit of phasmo tonight and then maybe some Minecraft later. How's that sound?". He waited until there were replies.

**Yes definitely**   
**Poggers**   
**Phasmo phasmo phasmo**   
**Who will you be playing with?**   
**CatJAM**   
**Sadge**   
**SADGE oooo phasmophobia ahhh**   
**corpse?**   
**Phasmooooo**   
**CORPSE**   
**Playing with corpse tonight?**   
**Whats phasmo**   
**Scary time**

"Um alright phasmo it is. We're gunna have a short stream tonight. Uhh phasmophobia is a horror game where you go into a house and try to gather evidence to prove there's ghosts. Like it's your job so you get paid. Yep umm. Who will I be playing with? I'm playing with Rae, Edison and Corpse".

He prepared for his chat to explode. 

**Corpse????**   
**OMG CORSPE**   
**AJSSHSJSHSDJD**   
**I can die happy now**   
**Wait corpse is playing tonight?**   
**Have you all met corpse in real life?**   
**Yessss omg**

  
"Yep". Sykkuno started up phasmophobia and waited for the rest to join.

"Heyyyyy Sykkuno". Rae was first in. Somehow she always managed to sound happy during this game.

"Hi Rae. Um is Edison and Corpse coming soon?".

"Umm yeah they're just having a little connection issues but they should be here soon".

"Okay". Sykkuno muted himself before reading chat.

"Oh grizzlybear. Thank you for the prime. And thanks demonslayer for the 5 gift subs. Thanks a bunch. Will I ever play animal crossing? I don't know uh never really thought about it. Maybe some day I will. Let's see... am I playing among us tonight? No not tonight."

Suddenly he heard a deep voice in the discord. "Hey guys". It was Corpse.

That voice never ceased to shock Sykkuno. It was so deep. Nearly unreal. He decided to say hello first.

"Um heya Corpse. Ready to get spooked?". _Oh god was that weird to say._

Rae pitched in too. "Yeah Corpse you ready to face some ghosts huhhh?". 

"Fuck yeah. You'd think after all the times I've played this game I wouldn't get scared but everytime I do my heart rate goes up so much and it's not good for me". He chuckles down the line and it goes straight to Sykkuno's chest.

"Okay so we ready?".

"Yeah let's get started".

The round of phasmophobia went by with just a few bumps.

Like Sykkuno dying straight away with his characters body twerking through a wall.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD SYKKUNO NOOO. I CAN'T I CAN'T". Rae couldn't stop laughing at Sykkuno's body spasming on the ground.

"Who dared kill my Sykkuno". Corpse was stomping through the rooms with his torch.

As soon as Sykkuno heard my Sykkuno he was gone. I'm his own little fantasy world.

He had a chance to read chat now that he was dead. "Oh well I guess I'm dead now. I think it's a phantom by the evidence we got so far".

He could see that chat was also freaking out after what Corpse said.

**Omg did Corpse just say his Sykkuno???**   
**MY SYKKUNO WHAT ADHKJDKDKDJ**   
**The ship is sailing guys.**   
**Yo can we not ship them irl. It makes it awkward for them.**   
**Why you always die first man**

"Yeah I tend to die because I'm bad at the game". He laughed at himself.

"I just need to play it more and then I'll be really good".

"Put on the cat ears? Um I have them back to Edison so um...yep". 

"Thanks Holly for the 10 gift subs that's a whole lot of gifts subs wow thanks a bunch".

  
5 minutes later Rae had died and they managed to collect two out of three pieces of evidence.

Corpse and Edison were in the bathroom trying to find the last piece.

"So we're looking for cold temperatures Edison".

"Ah gotcha". They walked further into the room.

"OH SHIT. CORPSE". Edison was shouting across the server. 

"It's cold it's cold. Note that down. OH FUCK IT'S RIGHT THERE IT'S THERE GET THE FUCK OUT RUN".

Both Corpse and Edison made it out to the truck safe and sound with all three pieces not evidence. 

"How about one more round huh?".

"Yeah sure".

Edison and Corpse both agreed as well.

They got into the next round and Corpse mentioned the cute puppy he seen today.

"Yeah the poor little guy had a cone on his head".

"Oh speaking of dogs, Sykkuno works at an animal clinic".

"Oh shit really?". Edison brought up how his aunt is a vet up north. "She tells me these miracle stories all the time about saving legs and stuff. It's amazing".

"Oh yeah Sykkuno brought a dog bag to life once".

"I didn't do it by myself I had help okay?".

Corpse pitched in. "That's still cool as fuck man. Like you helped save a dog". Sykkuno felt himself blush.

"We also work on bigger animals too like horses and stuff".

"Oh like surgery on them too?".

"Yeah we have a whole room for it. It's pretty big but takes a long time to clean though".

  
This round they managed to gather the evidence a lot quicker.

"Oh fuck FUCK!!". Edison got possessed and died.

Of course that gave Corpse a reason to tease the man. "Goddamit Edison we were a team and you go get killed so quickly".

Edison unmuted himself. "You know what Corpse fuck you. 

They all laughed until Rae got killed again. "AHHHH HELP HELP NOOO". Her body got frozen in the door frame.

  
"So I guess it's just us two". Those words sounded so suggestive coming from Corpse's mouth but Sykkuno had to calm himself down.

_He just means that in a normal way. There's no feelings there._

Sykkuno realised he hadn't replied yet and rushed to say something. "Um yep just me and you. Corpse and Sykkuno. The dream team...um". He face palmed at how stupid he sounded and hoped Corpse would overlook his weirdness.

  
Okay we have one piece of evidence left. I think it's the temperature again.

  
They made their way into the living room and started saying the ghost's name.

"Laura Davidson. Can you hear us. Give a sign".

Corpse tried it next.

"Laura Davidson. Give us a sign you bitch".

Oh my god Corpse you'll make her mad stop. He couldn't help but laugh at Corpse's antics.

  
Sykkuno's flashlight was shining down the corridor and suddenly they seen her standing there.

"Oh she's right there. And the temperature is minus eleven. Oh my god let's get out of here oh fuck". The two of them made their way outside to the truck.

  
"Very well done you too". Rae clapped for them.

"Yeah that round went by fast". 

"Haha yeah wow that was some good ghost hunting there guys". Rae was laughing so hard. "We really worked as a team there".

"Yes Rae you did so much yep". You could hear the sarcastic drawl in Edison's voice.

"Well I'm just glad that you guys came online tonight to play. It's nice to get together like this". Sykkuno loved playing with his friends and even new people too.

Edison agreed with Sykkuno. "Yeah I think I'd do this again sometime".

"Yeah for sure. What do you think Corpse?"

"Uh yeah I'd be down for that". You could hear that he was getting tired already with how gravely his voice was getting.

"Okay well I know we only did one round but I think I'm gunna go guys. It was nice playing with you guys. It was great".

  
"Okay Sykkuno byeee".

"See ya".

"Bye Sykkuno".

He closed down the game and opened Minecraft.

"Okay let's see who's on".


End file.
